


I Know You Do

by RascallyRaven



Series: Fictober 2018 (Late) [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, Chat Noir Needs A Hug, F/M, Feels, Gen, Hurt Chat Noir, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad Adrien Agreste, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven
Summary: Prompt 8 for Fictober 2018. Fair warning, it's sad. Reading it out loud with made it MORE sad. Trust me, I tried it. There were tears... :')





	I Know You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I've put some of my negative feelings into this fic from the past month into this, although completely unrelated with romance. I will make the next prompt not so sad! In the meantime, may your heart hurt! (In the nicest way.)

“Ladybug.”

Bluebell eyes turned curiously over to the shadow sitting next to her, wondering at the sudden seriousness her partner normally seemed to avoid at all costs. “Chat Noir?”

“We’ve been fighting together for almost five years now…” He paused. “That’s a long time.”

His partner raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, it is.” Where was he going with this?

After a longer pause, the cat-boy hero continued. “Five years is a long time to know someone, Milady, and I feel like I’ve come to know you very well.” 

Ladybug sat back against the metal of the Eiffel Tower; it seemed her kitty wanted to be sentimental tonight. She knew him well enough to let him speak his mind, as these earnest thoughts came out few and far in between. _He’s right, we know each other quite well._

“I remember you falling out of the sky when we first met, if you want to call it a meeting,” Chat chuckled. “And we got tangled up in your yo-yo. You were such a clumsy girl at first, I wasn’t sure you’d be able to keep up with me! Then again, I was clumsy in my own way.” 

Chat gripped his hands tightly as he continued. “We were so little, I’m still surprised we’ve come this far. But my favorite memory still has to be when you stood up to Hawkmoth himself. You were so unsure of yourself and your capabilities and yet you faced him straight on. That took guts…”

The spotted heroine nodded along with their story, remembering each detail with him as he reminisced. He’d spoken of those first days every year on what he called their “Heroversary.” She knew all his favorite parts, all the details of his point of view from that first day. She, too, thought of it with fondness; she was grateful for Chat for helping her remember why they were heroes in the first place. It gave her hope for their partnership in the future.

“And that’s when I fell in love with you.”

Ladybug nodded, thinking about all those butterflies she had to catch in her tiny—what. She hadn’t even realized she’d closed her eyes to Chat’s soothing voice until they flew open, confusion written on her face. _I don’t remember this part of the story?_

Sitting up, the heroine’s eyes found emerald green ones full of what seemed to be…intense sincerity? Was there a word for the penetrating look in her partner’s eyes? She wasn’t sure! She was too busy panicking!

“What?” Ladybug managed to squeak out.

Without breaking eye contact, Chat lightly placed his hand on top of his lovely lady’s, trying not to scare her away. “I fell in love with you the instant you faced Hawkmoth, despite how scared you were, My Lady. You were insecure about your newfound abilities and yet you faced him. Since then, I’ve tried to tell you just how much you mean to me, but was always scared for one reason or another. I know that’s silly, considering how much I admire you for your courage, but now that we’ve known each other fo—”

The nervous kitty’s rambling stopped when the hand he was pseudo-holding quickly slipped out from under his. He took his hand back inside his personal bubble, trying not to let the weight in his chest crush his heart.

“Chat…Noir…”

The sound of her voice caused him to automatically look at her, like a flower to the sun.

And saw his Buginette was crying.

Panicking, he tried finding a tissue in his pockets to no avail. “Milady, I have no tissues! I can go find you some!”

Giggles stopped him from leaping away to buy all the tissues from the tissue vendor, if there was such a thing. But if there was-!

“I’m sorry, Chaton, I didn’t realize I had tears,” Ladybug hiccupped. “I will admit I am shocked, though; I have to process what you were saying.”

Her Chaton relaxed a little before carefully sitting across from her once more, watching his Lady take deep, steadying breaths. Ladybug was grateful she had such a patient partner, well, sometimes.

 _He’s sweet when he isn’t trying to flirt all the time…I guess that was all serious, then. How did I never…? Ah._ She was to take this seriously, then. Honesty was her number one policy; after all, her Kitty deserved to know the truth and not be strung along. He needed to know she cared for him.

Taking one last deep breath, the heroine sat up straight and peered deeply into her partner’s eyes.

“Chat Noir.”

“Ladybug.”

“You’ve said I was a clumsy girl when we first started being heroes, but I must confess I’m still pretty, um, awkward. I don’t want you to misunderstand what I’m trying to tell you. Will you listen to what I’m trying to say?”

Moved by her straightforward honesty (which was one of the things he loved most about her), Paris’ hero nodded. “I’ll hear you out, My Lady.”

Pushing his feelings so deep into his heart they would never resurface, Chat did as he promised as his love asked with slight hesitance, “I consider you to be one of the most important people in my life; you know that, right, Chaton?”

There it was, that dreaded question. 

He knew that when she was daydreaming on their patrols, it was never about him. When she was humming her favorite song dreamily, he wasn't on her mind. Or when she was talked about her future family, he knew she was thinking of someone she would share that with. 

And it wasn't him. 

It never would be. 

Still, he needed to smile to keep his Lady at ease. “I know you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, yo! Hope you made it to the end. If you didn't cry, bravo! Or I didn't make it sad enough and I'll have to try again another prompt. If you had feelings, please leave a kudos! If leaving a kudos isn't enough to outwardly satisfy your feelings, please comment about them! I'm all about those sweet, sweet words from readers! Until next prompt, please drink water! <3


End file.
